Missing- A Sister's Grimm Alternative- Book 1
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Sabrina Grimm's 15 year old life was fine. An annoying little sister? Well, ya... A mother and father that left her to babysit that little sister? Yes. But, hey, that's where the story begins. When a big change, gets bigger. [Puck will also be 15, Daphne is 6]
1. Dead

**So, uh, hi there... I have another Sister's Grimm thingy... Don't own Sister's Grimm, by the way. So, this is AU, and might be a little OOC, I don't know, we'll see. **

**5 reviews for me to continue. **

If you went to visit New York City, you would see this almost everywhere you went;

_**Missing**_

_**Name: Sabrina Grimm**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Eye Color: Blue**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde**_

And let me tell you, for me, it's a pain. Why? Because that's me. I'm Sabrina Grimm. Let me tell you, the reason I'm 'missing' is a reason you would never believe. But trust me, it's true.

Why don't I start from the beginning?

* * *

_6 Months Earlier_

It was about 5pm, and my parents had decided to go out to dinner. By themselves. They left me in-charge of 6 year old Daphne, by _myself._

"Daph-odil!" I called. We all called Daphne 'Daph-odil', because she was as flowery and cheery as a girl could get.

"Whaty?" Daphne called down. I groaned.

"Dinner." I yelled back up. I heard a pair of tiny feet stumble down the stairs.

"Sabby, what did Momma leave for din-din?" Daphne asked.

"Mac and Cheese." I answered. Daphne smoothed down her little pink tutu towards her matching tights and hopped onto her chair to sit down cross-legged.

"Okay!" Daphne cheered.

"Glad you approved." I said sarcastically.

"Sabby," Daphne said, holding out the 'y' to make it more of a whine, "Momma said 'no attitude'."

I rolled my eyes and set a plate down in front of her.

"Here ya go." I said, while starting to make a plate for myself.

I took my plate to sit down on the couch. Daphne, seemingly incontinent with her chair, trotted down and sat next to me.

I turned on the television, and flipped to the local news. I wish I hadn't.

My fork fell and collided with my plate to make a loud clang.

The TV read this;

Drunk driver hits car. Only drunk driver survives. We will miss you, Henry and Veronica Grimm.

You guessed it, those were my parents.

**So, I guess this is sort of a weird re-write of Sister's Grimm. Yes, there will still be Puckabrina. I made the ages different. Puck will still look the same age as Sabrina. Like I said, at least 5 reviews for me to continue. **


	2. I'm Staying With My Dead Grandmother

**Hi! Like I promised, 5 reviews ensured a new chapter. I'm so happy people like this! So, I'm raising the review standard to 6. :(Sorry. Only by 1 though! Plus I updated one in the same day! Here is chapter 2!**

* * *

I blinked at the TV screen several times. It was then, did I realize that this was actually happening. No, no, no, no, no!

Daphne squinted at the television screen, "Drunk? Who's drunk?"

I looked at her, and covered her eyes, no need to get her worried.

"Don't read more. Okay?" Daphne nodded, I realized had I probably made this worse.

"Can you go eat in your room? Please?" _Still not helping, Sabrina!_ I chastised to myself.

Daphne nodded and picked up her dish to go back to her room.

I sighed. I guessed it was better for her when the police came knocking.

_Bam, bam, bam!_

Speak of the devil.

I groaned and got the door.

"Are you Sabrina Grimm?" A female police officer asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied stiffly

"I assume you heard of your parent's..." The police officer started.

"Yes. I have. My little sister hasn't heard about this, and I'd appreciate it if you kept this quiet." I said, firmly. One thing you have to get about me, I was not afraid of some stupid police officer.

The police officer nodded, "Of course." I realized that the male police officer hadn't said a word yet.

The female officer continued talking, "We have a lot to discuss, Miss Grimm."

I nodded and opened the door wider. Oh boy.

* * *

"WHAT?!" I screeched. I was having a hard time keeping it in, "YOU ARE SENDING US TO OUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD _GRANDMOTHER_!?"

The male spoke, "She isn't dead, she is very much alive. We did research on it, to make sure."

I couldn't take anymore of this.

"Fine." I ground out.

I childishly stomped onto Daphne's room.

"Pack your bags."

"What to I pack?" Daphne asked.

"Anything you want to keep." Boy, there was going to be A LOT of stuff to carry.

* * *

Trains. Trains are horrible. I'd never been on one until now. They sucked.

Escorted by the two police officers I'd met the week before, we stepped out of the train.

I saw an older lady, with face like leather. There was something youthful about her, though. Maybe it was that her gray hair was still streaked with red. Or maybe it was the glint in her eyes.

Well, I had a lot of time to figure it out, because, from what the police officers had said, she was my "grandmother". Oh, boy.

I hate drunk drivers.

* * *

**Not the longest chapter ever, but it wasn't bad... right?**

**See ya,**

**Sam **


	3. This Will NEVER Be My Home

**So, YAY! 6 reviews! This time the bar is lowered back to 5 reviews. Lucky you. ;D**

* * *

My "grandmother" waved at us and smiled.

"Hello, _lieblings,_" Her cheery face said. How could she be happy when her son was dead? Or maybe her daughter. Whatever! The point was, she wasn't grieving.

Daphne matched her "grandmother's" cheery mood, "Hello!"

I gave my "grandmother" a momentary benefit of the doubt.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Are you kids good here?" Carol asked. (Yes, I did figure out the female police's name.)

No. "Yes," I sighed.

"We hope you will _stay_ here, Sabrina, and so that we don't need to come back." Carol said.

Okay, pause the story.

Do you remember that there was a week skip? Well, in that time, I tried to escape. The 1st time, I got out for 3 days, but when your parent's death on the news and your known for... not following the laws, you don't get too far.

Un-pause.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Alright, good bye, then." Carol gave us a pitying smile.

Don't leave me here with this identity stealer! Aw, it was no use. They wouldn't believe me.

* * *

We got into the oldest car in the world. I wished I was exaggerating. I really did. This transportation device looked like its wheels were about to fall off. The paint, I believe, used to be blue, but the only proof of that, was faint border around the windows. The rest of it was rust over rust over rust.

We buckled in (well, more like tied our selves in) and I pretty much ignored the loudest drive in the world, the best I could.

* * *

And... I lived I the middle of the woods. Great, just great.

"Sabby, isn't it cool here?" Daphne asked.

"If living like you're in hiding for the rest of your life, yes, yes it is." I grumbled.

"Sabby, why are we here? When are Momma and Dada coming?" Daphne asked, almost in a whisper.

Oh, hades. Yea, I never told her.

"Well, um, uh... remember the, uh, drunk dude?"

"Yea?"

"Well, he, uh, was driving... and he, uh..." I trailed off. How do you tell a six year old that her parents died?

"Momma and Dada are dead, huh?" Daphne said, so quietly, I almost didn't hear.

I refused to look at Daphne.

"Yea."

We walked with our "grandmother" to a door with enough key holes to put one on every door in New York City. Maybe we were hiding.

When our "grandma" finally unlocked every lock, she said "We're home."

Ya right. This will never be _my_ home.

* * *

**I am SO sorry that this is so short! So, I have some things to say to reviewers**

**I have no name: I know! I just really wanted a change, and make it a little less cliché. Not that the real Sister's Grimm is that cliché.**

**Cynthia Darling: LOL, Really? I do that too, except I have powers and am friends with Sabrina!**

**Awsome: Thanks!**

**Guest: Ya, I figured I needed some humor in that chapter. ;D**

**Car Call: Ya, I know it's really strange. Santa Clarita's my town :) Thanks!**

**Guest: Thanks!**


	4. Flying Boy

**Hello Everybody! Nice to see y'all. So next chapter. XD**

* * *

I walked into an old, but sturdy house. There were a lot of things to notice, like the pink food in the kitchen or the lot of rooms upstairs.

But if you were here with me, you would agree with me on this. The very first thing I noticed in that old house was the _books._ They were everywhere! Now, I had nothing against books. In fact, some could be fun to read (not school books, I will never like school books). But this was... hoarding?

"Make yourself at home, _lieblings_, this is your home now," Our 'grandmother' said, walking into the kitchen to make whatever she wanted with that colorful food.

But she was stopped short.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" Daphne asked, a question directed to our 'grandmother'.

"Of course, _liebling_."

"Okay two questions. One, what is a 'libling'?" Daphne asked. I have to say, I wanted to ask that question, too. Only, not to a psychotic woman.

"It means 'sweet heart' in German. I come from Germany," Was our 'grandmother's' decent reply.

"Two, what do we call you?" Man, Daphne is not bad at asking strangers questions.

"You may call me whatever you wish, _liebling._" Ha, doubt it.

"How about... "Granny" I've always wanted a Granny!" Daphne exclaimed, biting on her palm.

Yes, a quirky habit in need of fix.

I thought for a moment. Carol said our grandmother's name was Relda Grimm. Granny Relda.

Daphne looked at me. Oops. I must have said that last part aloud.

"Granny Relda it is, then." Granny Relda said, getting to her desired kitchen.

"Oh, and what do you have to wear for your first day of school tomorrow?" Granny Relda added.

SCHOOL?! At a time like this?!

"What?" was the only word that escaped my mouth.

"Oh, yes. School is important, you know." Granny Relda stated. Geez, she sounds like dad. Oh... Nope. Still don't believe that she's my grandmother.

"Yea, right." Came a strange male voice.

Daphne and I looked around in confusion

Granny obviously didn't hear the voice.

"Um, Granny Relda, could we go outside, maybe?" I asked. What can I say? _You _do _not_ say curiosity killed the cat.

"Oh, of course, _leibling,_ but I don't want Daphne to get lost. You go, I'll watch Daphne." Granny Relda tried to hide a humorous smile. I caught it, though.

"Okay." I said. So maybe curiosity would kill the cat's sister.

When I managed to get out of the house (or the house of books), went to look for the voice.

And the voice ran into me.

He was a dirty, street child with blonde hair and green eyes. I'm too polite to mention his odor. And there was a possibility that he was my age.

"Ha! I knew you'd come out here!," said the boy, but what he said was quite contrary with his facial expression.

I gave a knowing shake of head.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes. I. DID!," screamed Street Boy. WTH, what was his problem!?

I slapped him. I'm a very physical person. No judging.

Then Street Boy did something that should have made me join Granny Relda in the asylum.

He grew wings. And flew.

* * *

**Dun Dun. Here's the idea. The chapter is my "review chapter" I want to break my (sad) record of reviews in one chapter. 7 is my record. 5 reviews is update-able. But I would be the happiest person on Earth if I broke my record.**

**Love,**

**Sam**


	5. Puck

**Hello! So, I only got two reviews last chapter, but I mean, four chapters, and I have eighteen reviews! So, I decided to let you guys off the hook, this time. I am really sad, though. Please review this chapter. Please?**

_**Missing-A Sister's Grimm Alternative-Book 1**_

_**Chapter 5**_

There. Was. A. Boy. With. Wings.

I did something very unlike me.

"AHH!" I screamed, "AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AHHHHH!" **(1) **Flying Boy looked taken aback, but soon laughed. THAT BOY!

"What. Are. You.?" I asked, it sounded more like a statement, but Flying Boy should've gotten it. Apparently not.

"Huh? That's not a question!," Flying Boy said. Huh, wasn't the brightest crayola in the box.

"Fine! What are you, Fly Boy**(2)**?" I said.

"FLY BOY?!" Fly Boy said.

"Listen, excuse me if I'm a _little bit_ bitter! If you haven't noticed, you are _flying_! That is not _normal_ from where I come from. Or _anywhere_!" I screamed.

"Um, no, this is kinda normal from where I come from. Hey, aren't you the Old Lady's grandchild? You should know about this!"

"_Know_ about this? I just came to live here. _Today_. I used to live in New York City with _no_ flying boy, and _no _crazy grandmother! Wait a minute! Is "old lady" my... grandmother? My always told dead grandmother? Well, looks like my dead parents decided to keep somethings out!" I fell to my knees crying.

A very bad, bad day for me. I _never_ cry. But in this all, for nearly two week after my parent's death, I had needed to cry.

I saw Fly Boy freeze.

"Really? _Cry_?" He sneered.

I looked at him square in the eye.

"Never, _ever_ tell _anyone_ about this, or I swear..." I paused. The boy could fly. I was used to physically hurting someone, but who knew what he could do.

"You swear what?" Fly Boy smirked.

"I swear, I will make you feel like a horrible person inside." Did I really mean that?

"I _am_ a horrible person!" He said it as if it was a good thing.

I snorted, "I don't doubt that."

Fly Boy sat down. We both just sat there for awhile. Then I laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Fly Boy asked, purely confused.

"I am sitting here with Fly Boy. A boy who _flies! And_ my parents _lied_ to me about a grandmother! Yet, I am sitting here _crying. _Something I never _ever_ do! You know, I haven't done that since I was twelve!"

Fly Boy just stared at me for a moment.

"I have a name."

"Fine! Care to give it?" I snapped. Again, not my best day.

"Puck," Puck said.

Huh, he did look like a Puck.

I cocked my head.

"Sabrina."

**Less of a cliff hanger. Nice ending. Not a whole lot of Puckabrina, I know. But I thought that I should start off a little bit for a bitter start, but there was a little bit of cuteness! Please review. That's all I can say.**

**(1) Anyone wonder why Sabrina never screams?**

**(2) I wonder if I will stick with that name... hmm...**


End file.
